


Domesticity

by starkerscoop



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Parent Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, This is kind of like a backstory for how they got Gerald, Tony Stark Has A Heart, they have a kid in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerscoop/pseuds/starkerscoop
Summary: “You don’t think Peter would mind this, do you?” Tony glanced at the alpaca as he drove, “He shouldn’t. He’s the one who constantly brings in injured strays and heals them.”The alpaca hummed.“I think it’ll be fine,” Tony blew out a breath, “He’s never brought anyone quite as outlandish as you - nor are you a stray - but it’ll be fine. Perfect, even.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ooh what about tony and being happily married and being superheroes. One day, tony find an alpalca abandoned by its mom in forest while secretly building a lake house

Tony surveyed the area with considering eyes. His and Peter’s fourth wedding anniversary was coming up - well, it was in five months, but he always thought ahead - and he wanted to give Peter a new house. It would technically be both of theirs, because they’d been talking about settling down and getting away from the hustle and bustle of the city, so maybe his gift was self-serving, but he didn’t want Peter to stress over finding them a new place to live.

The territory was nice, to put it plainly. The clearing was big enough that none of the trees would have to be cut down, and it overlooked a lake that spanned across 100 acres. The wildlife was peaceful, from what Tony had gathered in the fifteen minutes he’d spent walking around the forest. He hadn’t come across any bears, so he deemed the clearing a good one for his and Peter’s new home. It would be demeaning for Iron Man to be killed by a bear, after all. 

Just as Tony turned back to get in his car, a loud shriek rang out from behind the trees. Tony slowly inched closer to them, a hand hovering over the housing unit of his suit. He brushed aside the branches dangling in front of him and found a baby alpaca cowering by one of the bushes, a raccoon stalking towards it.

Tony paused. He was pretty sure that raccoons didn’t prey on alpacas, but hey, what did he know? 

When he joined the alpaca’s side, the raccoon growled and ran off in the opposite direction, conceding defeat. 

Tony carefully stroked the alpaca’s neck, hoping to calm it down and avoid spooking it further. The alpaca was small, its furry head barely surpassing Tony’s knees, and its brown fur was soft where Tony was touching it. 

“You’re just a baby, aren’t you?” Tony cooed, with a gentleness he wasn’t aware he had, “Where are your parents?” 

The area was empty except for them and the birds chirping above them. Tony’s lips turned downward as a heavy feeling sank in his gut. 

“They left you,” Tony murmured, hand moving up from the cria’s neck to rub at its ears, “I know how that feels.” 

He couldn’t leave it behind. He just couldn’t. The alpaca was tiny, completely defenseless, and he couldn’t go home without doing anything to help it.

His resolve hardened when the alpaca tentatively followed him back to his car. Tony scooped it up and set it in the passenger’s seat, doing his best to strap it in the seatbelt in a way that wouldn’t be uncomfortable for it. The alpaca didn’t complain much, only letting out a few whines, and once he was done buckling it in, Tony got in the driver’s seat and pulled out of the clearing.

“You don’t think Peter would mind this, do you?” Tony glanced at the alpaca as he drove, “He shouldn’t. He’s the one who constantly brings in injured strays and heals them.” 

The alpaca hummed. 

“I think it’ll be fine,” Tony blew out a breath, “He’s never brought anyone quite as outlandish as you - nor are you a stray - but it’ll be fine. Perfect, even.” 

When Tony reached his building, he pulled into the underground garage and opened the door for the alpaca, letting it scramble out of the car and join him in the elevator. 

“FRI,” Tony tapped his sunglasses, “No pit stops. Take us straight up.” 

“Yes, Boss,” the elevator started moving, and FRIDAY said, “I see you’ve taken in a new guest. Shall I notify Mr. Stark?” 

Warmth bloomed in Tony’s chest at the name. Almost four years had passed, and it still made him feel giddy to hear Peter referred to that way. 

“No need,” Tony said quickly, “I’ll take care of that on my own. Is he home?” 

FRIDAY took a moment to scan the building. “Mr. Stark is in his office on the 98th floor. His activities have been deemed private. I’m sorry, Boss, but I’ve been instructed not to tell you what he’s doing.” 

“That’s weird,” Tony frowned, “But alright. I only wanted to know where he was, anyway. Thanks.” 

Maybe he was working on a present for their anniversary, too. Great minds think alike. 

When they reached the penthouse, Tony entered it with the alpaca at his heels and went straight to the kitchen. He pulled a couple of red apples out of the fridge and offered one to the cria, who sniffed it before trustingly taking a bite. 

They spent the day walking around the penthouse. Tony gave the cria a tour, letting him gain familiarity with every single room. He wanted the alpaca to feel comfortable in what would be - if Peter agreed - his new home. 

Tony was already growing attached, and he knew it. He would be devastated if Peter didn’t let him keep the alpaca, whom he’d fondly dubbed Gerald. Gerald was a friendly little guy, once he’d come out of his shell. He followed Tony everywhere, even attempted to go to the bathroom with him, and had taken to whimpering when he wasn’t allowed in. 

Tony had tried to play fetch with him, using one of his own slippers, and was promptly reminded by FRIDAY that alpacas didn’t understand the concept of games. 

Before he knew it, the elevator doors were sliding open and revealing Peter, dressed in a business casual outfit and holding a briefcase. 

Tony immediately went to greet him, barely registering the scampering noises behind him, and pulled him into a kiss. 

“I missed you,” Tony spoke against his lips, smiling. 

Peter pulled away. “And so you got an alpaca to fill the void?” 

“Yes,” Tony nodded firmly. He wasn’t about to spoil his surprise for their anniversary, and he supposed he could spin Peter’s assumption to his advantage. “That’s what happened.” 

Peter didn’t look convinced, but still said, “Without talking to me first.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Tony rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “Just look at him, he’s adorable. How was I supposed to leave him?” 

Peter kept his eyes away from the animal. He knew he would fall in love with him with a single glance, and that wouldn’t do. He had to finish this conversation unbiased. 

“Tony, he can’t be cooped up in the penthouse, he needs land to roam around.” Peter said gently. 

“He’ll have it in a few months,” Tony stared at him with pleading eyes. 

“What do you mean?” 

Fuck. There went his surprise. 

“I found a good plot of land for our future house,” Tony revealed, “I’m having one built for us. It was meant to be an anniversary gift.” 

Peter was quiet for a moment. “Is there a way for construction to be sped up a bit?” 

“I’m a billionaire, honey,” Tony rolled his eyes, “I could have it built in two seconds.”

Peter smiled slightly. “Then we can keep the alpaca.” 

Tony’s eyes lit up. “Thank you, Pete. I named him Gerald, by the way. You’ll love him.” 

Six years later, in the house by the lake that Tony had gifted his husband, they sat on a small bed that belonged to Edward Stark, the most recent addition to the Stark family. 

“And that’s how we got Gerald,” Tony finished. 

Eddie frowned a little. “We got Gerald ‘cause Daddy was naughty?” 

“That’s exactly how we got him,” Peter grinned widely. 

Tony’s jaw dropped in mock offense. “Naughty, huh? I’ll show you naughty.” 

Tony tackled Eddie, pushing him onto his back and tickling his sides, until the boy was screaming with laughter. 

“Papa, help me,” he giggled, “I’m gonna pee!” 

Peter pushed Tony off of their son and pulled him onto his lap. Eddie hid his face in the crook of his neck, panting slightly from the force of his laughter. Next to them, Tony sat up, watching his family with a fond smile. 

“It’s time for bed, Ed,” Peter rubbed his back with gentle hands. 

“That rhymed,” the boy pointed out.

Tony beamed. “That’s right, my baby genius.” 

Tony and Peter tucked him in, promising to tell him another story the next night, and retired to their own room. They were cuddled together in bed when Tony spoke up, stroking his hip as he did. 

“Thank you for giving me this life,” he said quietly. 

Peter kissed his shoulder. “You gave it to me too. I think we can say this was a team effort.” 

“I’m really happy, Pete,” Tony nestled closer, “You were right about retiring and settling down. I’ll admit it.”

“I’m always right,” Peter laughed, his breath fanning over Tony’s chest, “But I’m happy you’re happy. I’ll try to keep it that way.” 

“You won’t have to try very hard.”


End file.
